1. Related Applications
This application is related to copending U.S. patent applications:
U.S. Ser. No. 824,673, entitled INTERLOCK MECHANISM FOR RANGE SECTION SLAVE VALVE;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,675, entitled RANGE VALVE PRE-EXHAUST;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,961, entitled TWO-STAGE RANGE PISTON/CYLINDER ASSEMBLY;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,645, entitled VARIABLE PRESSURE RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR PISTON;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,924, entitled AUXILIARY SECTION ACTUATOR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,672, entitled VARIABLE PRESSURE RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR ASSEMBLY;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,682, entitled AUXILIARY SECTION ACTUATOR AIR CONTROL SYSTEM;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,638, entitled RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PREVENTING DAMAGE TO RANGE SECTION SYNCHRONIZERS;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,925, entitled RANGE SECTION PROTECTION VALVE ASSEMBLY;
U.S. Ser. No. 824,956, entitled SYNCHRONIZED SPLITTER SECTION PROTECTION SYSTEM/METHOD; all assigned to the same assignee, Eaton Corporation, and filed the same day, Jan. 23, 1992, as this application.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and/or method for controlling the auxiliary section actuator of a vehicular compound transmission. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and/or methods for controlling the force of engagement of auxiliary section synchronized jaw clutches in compound transmissions of the type comprising one or more multiple speed auxiliary transmission sections connected in series with a multiple speed main transmission section. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual pressure pressure regulator mechanism and/or method for protecting the auxiliary section synchronized jaw clutches of a compound heavy duty vehicular transmission during a compound shift by applying either a first or a second relatively lower pressure to the shift actuator depending upon sensing a not engaged or engaged condition, respectively, of the main transmission section.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Compound change gear transmissions of the type having one or more auxiliary sections connected in series with a main transmission section are very well known in the prior art. Such transmissions are typically associated with heavy duty vehicles such as large trucks, tractor/semi-trailers, and the like. Briefly, by utilizing main and auxiliary transmission sections connected in series, assuming proper relative sizing of the ratio steps, the total of available transmission ratios is equal to the product of the main and auxiliary section ratios. By way of example, at least in theory, a compound change gear transmission comprising a four (4) speed main section connected in series with a three (3) speed auxiliary section will provide twelve (4.times.3=12) available ratios.
Auxiliary transmission sections are of three general types: range type, splitter type or combined range/splitter type.
In compound transmissions having a range type auxiliary section, the range section ratio step or steps are greater than the total ratio coverage of the main transmission section and the main section is shifted progressively through its ratios in each range. Examples of compound transmissions having range type auxiliary sections may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,474; 4,964,313, 4,920,815; 3,105,395; 2,637,222 and 2,637,221, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Assignee's well known RT/RTO 11609 and RT/RTO 11610 "Roadranger" transmissions are examples of a "(4+1).times.(2)", nine speed and "(5).times.(2)" ten speed heavy duty range type transmissions.
In compound transmissions having a splitter type auxiliary section, the ratio steps of the splitter auxiliary section are less than the ratio steps of the main transmission section and each main section ratio is split, or subdivided, by the splitter section. Examples of compound change gear transmissions having splitter type auxiliary sections may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,515; 3,799,002; 4,440,037 and 4,527,447, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In a combined range and splitter type auxiliary section, or sections, both range and splitter type ratios are provided allowing the main section to be progressively shifted through its ratios in at least two ranges and also allowing the main section ratios to be split in at least one range.
One example of a compound transmission having a single combined range/splitter type auxiliary section may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,283,613; 3,648,546, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. A three gear layer, four-speed combined splitter/range type auxiliary section may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,665, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Assignee's well known RT/RTO 11613 and RT/RTO 14718 "Eaton Roadranger" transmissions are examples of a "(4+1).times.(3)" thirteen-speed and a "(4+1).times.(4)" eighteen-speed combined range/splitter type transmission.
Another example is the "Ecosplit" model of transmission sold by Zahnradfabrik Friedrichshafen Aktiengeseushaft of Friedrichshafen, Federal Republich of Germany which utilizes a separate splitter auxiliary section in front of, and a separate range auxiliary section behind, the main transmission section.
It should be noted that the terms main and auxiliary sections are relative and that if the designations of the main and auxiliary sections are reversed, the type of auxiliary section (either range or splitter) will also be reversed. In other words, given what is conventionally considered a four-speed main section with two-speed range type auxiliary section, if the normally designated auxiliary is considered the main section, the normally designated main section would be considered a four-speed splitter type auxiliary section therefor. By generally accepted transmission industry convention, and as used in this description of the invention, the main transmission section of a compound transmission is that section which contains the largest (or at least no less) number of forward speed ratios, which allows section of a neutral position, which contains the reverse ratio(s) and/or which is shifted (in manual or semiautomatic transmissions) by manipulation of a shift bar or shift rail or shift shaft/shift finger assembly as opposed to master/slave valve/cylinder arrangements or the like.
In compound transmissions of the range or the combined range/splitter or splitter/range types, the main transmission section is typically shifted by means of a shift bar housing assembly, or single shift shaft assembly, controlled by a manually operated shift lever or the like and the auxiliary range section is shifted, in "repeat H" type transmissions, by means of button or switch, usually manually operated, which controls a remote slave valve/actuator mechanism. In so-called "double H" or "one and one-half H" type controls, the range is shifted by switches responsive to positioning of the shift lever. Double H type controls are well known in the prior art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,633,725 and 4,275,612, the disclosures of which are incorporated hereby by reference.
As the range section often utilizes synchronized jaw clutches, to provide acceptable shift quality and prevent undue wear and/or damage to the range section synchronized jaw clutches, it has been an object of the prior art to provide devices to assure that a range shift be initiated and hopefully completed while the main transmission section is in neutral.
In view of the above, the prior art compound range type transmissions usually include a control system, usually a pneumatic control system, including interlock devices, which allowed a range shift to be preselected by use of a selector button or switch at a master control valve but not initiated until the main transmission section is shifted to, or at least towards, the neutral condition. Such systems typically utilized interlocks of the mechanical type on the range section actuator mechanical linkage which physically prevented movement of the range section shift fork until the main section shifted into neutral or of the type wherein the valve (often called the "slave valve") supplying pressurized air to the range section pistons is either disabled or not provided with pressurized fluid until a shift to main section neutral is sensed, or is only activated and provided with pressurized fluid while the main section is shifted to and remains in neutral. Examples of such transmissions and the control systems therefor may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,654,268; 3,138,965 and 4,060,005, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Transmissions using range section control valves (supply and/or exhaust) which are interlocked until a main section shift to neutral occurs may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,229,551; 4,450,869; 4,793,378 and 4,974,474, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
While the prior art systems do provide considerable protection for the range section synchronizers by preventing initiation of a range shift until the main section is shifted into neutral, they are not totally satisfactory as while they assure that a range section shift will not initiate until the main section is in neutral, they do not prevent the condition wherein the main section shift is faster than (i.e. "beats") the range shift. As is well known, under certain conditions, if the range synchronized clutch attempts to engage while main section is engaged, a portion of the engine torque is transferred to the vehicular drive wheels entirely by the engaged synchronizer friction surfaces and the synchronizer friction members can be rapidly damaged. In such condition, the range synchronizers, especially the direct or high speed range synchronizer may be damaged or destroyed relatively quickly. In the event of an unintended attempt to make a range only shift, such damage may occur within about two (2.0) seconds.
Transmissions utilizing mechanical interlock devices, of both the rigid and the resilient type, may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,474; 4,944,197 and 4,296,642, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such devices typically locked the range clutch into high or low position while the main section is not in neutral and/or locked the main section in neutral if the range clutch was not engaged in the high or low speed position thereof. While these systems will, when operating properly, prevent damage to the range synchronizers caused by attempting to engage a range clutch while the main section is not in neutral, they were not totally satisfactory as (i) a fast main section shift can result in the auxiliary section being locked in an undesirable ratio, (ii) if a range clutch is hung up on the blocker the main section cannot be engaged to manipulate the clutches, (iii) resilient devices may not properly interlock or may bind, (iv) considerable wear and stress may be caused to the interlock and/or shift actuator members and/or (v) with wear, friction locks of the interlock mechanisms may occur.